


Old Acquaintance

by fajrdrako



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the choice, young Aral Vorkosigan would prefer not to see Ges Vorrutyer again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Acquaintance

Midwinter's highlight in the capital was the Emperor's Midwinter Games. It was hardly the Olympics: mostly an attempt to encourage athleticism in youth by pitting teams from different parts of Barrayar against each other and giving them the heady experience of visiting Vorbarr Sultana when the weather was at its worst. Once I had been one of those young men, showing off my expertise in, of all things, marksmanship, for the glory of Vorkosigan House. I suppose my father was proud; I don't remember. I certainly was. Immature and vain. What was the appeal of these games, when I had a real war behind me? 

Competition. Solidarity. Achievement. All of that.

The gala dance that took place at the end of the festivities had always been my favourite part. The Counts brought their families, including their prettiest daughters and handsomest sons. When I was both marksman and Champion, I used the occasion to find lovers. These days, maturity gave me a different perspective, but my company was sought after. As the widowed (and supposedly rich) scion and heir of Vorkosigan House, I was always particularly desirable as a dancing partner for the most eligible daughters. Sadly, I was not encouraged to dance with the sons.

In our sharpest uniforms and loveliest gowns, the ruling class of Barrayar ate and danced in style. I had no official duties tonight. Unofficially, I was - as always - an Imperial spy. Which meant that in the small hours, when the music stopped and the guests went home, I would be asked to share my thoughts, impressions and observations with the Emperor.

It was barely midnight when I saw, among the crowd of soldiers and noblewoman, a soldier I knew. An old acquaintance. One who made my blood run cold - and hot. Lord Ges Vorrutyer. 

What was he doing here? He was supposed to be off-planet. The Emperor had promised.

No. Thinking back to what the Emperor had said to me more than a year ago now, I realized there had been no promise at all, and only my hopes and expectations had read promise into his comment. What he had said to me was, "Lieutenant Ges Vorrutyer is off-planet and will remain so for a good long time. You don't need to fear you'll be running into him. But one day, you'll have to face him again."

"As long as I have my self-control back, we'll be all right," I said, not wishing to make too much of it. Ezar nodded, satisfied. I thought at the time that he understood me to mean that I needed the self control to keep my anger in check. The whole world knew how I had fought with my friend, my colleague, my former brother in law. Few suspected, and fewer knew, that we had been lovers. No one but me knew that my problem with self-control had nothing to do with anger, and everything to do with lust.

I did not know then how astute the Emperor was, and how he had probably guessed more than I thought. So perhaps the Emperor had decided it was time for me to face my demons. Or possibly he didn't give a damn either way, perhaps it was simply convenient for him to bring Gus Vorrutyer back to the city.

So: Ges was here in Vorbarr Sultana, and no one had warned me. He was here in the Imperial Residence. Standing in the same room as I was. My fingers curled tight into fists, my palms clammy. If I had wanted to run - and I didn't - it was already too late. Ges had seen me. He smiled, that same vulpine smile I knew so well, that always set my heart on fire.

I strode over to him. My boots were loud on the polished floor, and my face must have been thunderous. People turned to look as I passed. There were murmurs. I heard someone in the crowd mention "the Vorkosigan temper" and someone else tittered. In the corner of my eye I thought I saw the Emperor watching me, but I could not be sure. I was looking only at Ges.

Face to face with Ges Vorrutyer for the first time in thirteen months, I said, "We should talk."

"In private?" To do him credit, Ges did not betray the smirk he might have shown, so the nuances of the phrase fell invisible between us. He knew I knew his thought. He knew I almost flushed at the innuendo. He wanted me to.

I said, "Follow me."

He waved his hand airily. "Lead on, MacDuff."

At the end of the Midwinter Games, there was no privacy in the Imperial Palace. I was leading Ges to one of the lounges reserved for the Counts, for them to smoke or brag or do whatever Counts do when they get together with time on their hands. I had no right to be there - I was not a Count, only the son of a Count - but in fact we never made it that far. I realized the room would be packed with curious old men, gossips every one of them, and my father might be among them. I veered into another corridor, which was already more quiet, and went around a corner to a hall where there was, miraculously, for the moment, no one at all. There was a grandfather clock, and beyond it, a locked door, offering the hint of potential privacy.

I turned and grabbed Ges by the lapels. Before he had time to react, I threw him against the wall, using the momentum of my own body to land on him, pinning him as I kissed him, pressing against him, body to body, desire meeting desire. He groaned into my mouth and I gasped into his. I released his lapels and started touching his body. The feel of it, even through his worsted uniform, was familiar and frightening and enticing.

He said through the kisses, "Did you miss me, Aral?"

"No," I said, kissing him again, harder. Devouring him. I couldn't get enough. He tasted as he always had, smelled as he always had, and the light in his beautiful eyes was as it always had been. His fist in my hair hurt me, as did his bruising grip on my arms. His leg was tight between mine and I was lost. I was always lost with Ges.

Voices and laughter passed by in the larger corridor, only yards away from us. If they glanced down this hallway, they would likely see us. I kissed his face over and over, and found his lips again. Mine were bruised already. It felt glorious.

"Take me to your room," commanded Ges. He was breathless, triumphant.

I had no choice. I pushed myself away from him with all my strength, hands on the wall by his head, staring into his eyes.

He smiled invitingly; mischievously; irresistibly.

"No," I said, and walked away.

\- - -


End file.
